


20分鐘

by RosVailintin



Category: Priscilla folle du désert - Hersen RPF
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: '還有20分鐘就上臺了呢, 寶貝.' 我貼在蓋坦耳邊笑著説.





	20分鐘

**Author's Note:**

> 親愛的呸呸點的皮坦車, 要腹黑皮虐一虐坦, 然後就被我寫成了個化妝間厠所鏡子play (. 實景來自於坦的IG story, 他沒把厠所拍全, 按經驗 (?) 馬桶的左邊他沒拍到的地方應該有個洗手池和鏡子.  
> 我是個題目廢.  
> 請上車!

'酒精就是水! 酒精就是水!' 以洛伊克爲首, 幾乎形成慣例的喊聲在外面狹窄的化妝間炸開, 一遍一遍震著身側沒有上鎖的門板, 在瓷磚墻壁之間回響.

'聽見了嗎?'

回答我的是一個含糊的嗚咽.

麥迪十有八九正坐在鏡子前面錄小視頻準備發出去, 那麽人們十有八九就會發現少了我們兩個.

那又怎麽樣.

'還有20分鐘就上臺了呢, 寶貝.' 我貼在蓋坦耳邊笑著説. 散亂的黑髮間殘留著一點淡淡的烟味, 混合著後頸上小孩子一樣的體香, 在狹小的衛生間裏被體溫加熱.

'皮埃爾...' 他的聲音很弱, 沙啞得像是一口氣抽了一整盒烟. 他垂下眼睛, 咬著下唇内側, 眉頭微蹙; 鏡前燈灼熱的暖色光照亮他額頭上的汗珠, 雙眼藏在深深的陰影裏. 稍長的髮絲從耳後滑落, 在臉頰兩側隨著身體的律動而搖晃; 他本能地擡手想將它們撥開, 手掌卻在離開洗手池邊緣的下一秒就不得不放回來, 代替發顫的雙腿撐住身體. 我和鏡中的自己對視一眼, 右手離開他包裹在緊身衣裏的腰, 爬上剛好露出一半的胸膛, 腫脹的乳尖卡在邊緣被緞面來回磨蹭得通紅. 我用指腹慢慢地揉搓那兩顆熟透的果實, 他劇烈地喘息著, 將後背緊貼在我的胸前試圖躲開手指的觸碰, 隱約能感受到凸起的脊柱. 鏡面上氣息落下的地方浮起一層水汽, 模糊了其中倒映的他燒紅的臉.

我用了點力氣勾起他的下巴, '看著我, 蓋坦.' 我和鏡中濕潤的棕色眼睛對視. 幾乎每一次衝撞都使他下意識地閉上眼, 淚水和汗水打濕的睫毛顫得像受驚蝴蝶的翅膀. 他的視綫沒過幾秒就開始逃離, 毫不意外地瞥到了自己胯下, 耳根有紅了一層, 皺起眉閉上眼用牙齒蹂躪著下唇. 水池的高度剛好使得我夾在他大腿根之間的陰莖從池沿上面露出來, 那一片柔軟的皮膚已經被磨得發紅, 他自己的性器翹在緊實的小腹上, 前端冒著透明的液體. 我將捏著他下巴的手放回他胸前, 另一隻抹了他自己的前液, 伸向后穴的小口. 碰到的瞬間, 他驚叫出聲, 睜大眼睛從鏡子裏看著我, 又很快咬住嘴唇垂下頭. '叫出來.' 我用舌尖舔著他的耳廓, 探進耳道裏攪動. 外面還在沒完沒了地喊, 甚至變出調子來, 而在所有跑調的聲音之中似乎加入了洛朗; 像一把煮過頭的意大利麵一樣攪在一起的喊聲穿過人與人之間的縫隙, 拐過彎, 穿透門板而來到這個小衛生間時已經失真得像劣質音響放出的背景音樂, 對外足夠掩蓋住這裏的一切聲音, 在裏面卻仍然能聽清全部. 我將小臂橫在他胸口把他擡高壓向自己, 胯骨頂著他的大腿根大開大合地抽插, 食指和中指并在一起擠進夾緊的臀瓣伸入已經潮濕的穴口尋找那一個點. 他的雙手有些費力地支撐著身體, 無法離開洗手池的邊緣, 胯間立著的一根脹得發紫, 時不時抽搐著吐出更多的前液. 盡力試圖壓制住的呻吟加上被烟浸透了的嗓音聽著像是抽泣, 這聲音明顯地讓他自己都愣了一下, 緊接著低下頭躲開我的視綫, 卻又羞於看見下半身發生的事情; 他再次閉上了眼, 但黑暗顯然 - 理所當然地 - 使得身體更加敏感, 甚至打在頸側的呼吸都能讓他輕輕顫抖. '叫出來呀, 寶貝.' 我保持著語氣的溫柔, 把無名指也塞了進去, 三根手指在濕熱的甬道裏來回撥弄, 在他大腿間也加快了一些, 肉體的碰撞混合著水聲融在沒完沒了的 '酒精就是水' 的背景音中; 他終于沒法分出精力來管自己發出的聲音了, 夾緊大腿扭著腰迎合我的動作, 沙啞的呻吟幾乎帶著哭腔.

化妝間的門突然被打開, 有高跟鞋的聲音.

'大衛!' 洛朗第一個喊道.

'真可惜, 你錯過了20分鐘儀式!' 洛伊克一點也不 '可惜' 地說, 他仍然處於剛才的興奮之中.

'唉, 我知道,' 大衛拿出貝娜黛特的語氣說, 緊接著笑起來, '我隔了兩堵墻都能聽見!'

誇張的大笑聲在門外炸開, 我用自己的雙唇封住蓋坦的嘴, 在濕滑高熱的甬道裏狠狠地刺激著那個特定的點, 下身衝撞著他綳緊到恐怕快要抽筋的大腿. 含糊的呻吟和嗚咽堵在這個長長的吻中, 他的氣息開始劇烈地顫抖.

'你去哪, 提埃里?' 麥迪突然問.

'衛生間.'

蓋坦一下夾緊了穴口和大腿, 我差點就這麽射出來, 手指也被擠得生疼.

'你等一下,' 麥迪接著說, '你看我發那一段好.'

我大概從來沒有這一刻這麽喜愛他一天到晚挂在社交賬號上的毛病. '放鬆, 寶貝.' 我在蓋坦耳邊輕聲說.

麥迪感嘆道: '唉, 可惜大衛沒在, 皮埃爾和蓋坦也沒有.'

'對哦, 皮埃爾和蓋坦呢?' 呂多維克接上話頭 - 蓋坦猛地抖了一下 - '我進來的時候還看見他們來著.'

我用力頂了幾下, 白色的濁液精準地噴進洗手池裏 - 真棒, 我默默地爲自己歡呼 - 蓋坦在不到一秒之後也交代出來, 有一些沾到了水龍頭和鏡子上. 我抽出手指, 把丁字褲提起來穿好; 蓋坦整個人從我懷裏滑出來, 雙手還撐著洗手池的邊緣, 重重地喘著氣. 我揉了揉有些酸痛的腰, 扯了一米多長的紙巾團成一團, 繞過他去擦掉那些液體. 我把紙巾丟進翻蓋垃圾桶裏, 給蓋坦整了整那件緊得不像話的束身衣, 又沾了點水把他散亂的頭髮攏到後面. 我看了一眼鏡子里的自己, 揚起下巴擺出一個法拉小姐式的微笑. 我一手放在蓋坦的大臂上摟著他, 悄悄地開門, 又悄悄地在身後把門關好, 轉進左邊墻後凹陷進去的一小片空間. 這裏有時會作爲最後熱身的地方, 尤其是當所有人都穿上戲服而無法擠在化妝間裏的時候. 提埃里總算擺脫了麥迪, 如願來到衛生間門口. 他站了一小會兒, 敲了敲門, 沒有人答應, 於是便推門進去, 上鎖之前大喊道: '誰把門關上了, 我還一直以爲裏面有人!'

蓋坦偏過頭去躲開我的視綫. 等到提埃里開始辦他的正經事時, 我帶著蓋坦從另一邊繞到了化妝間門口, 把手挪到他的肩上, 推開門進去, 理所當然地受到了熱烈的歡迎和洛伊克一點也不 '可惜' 的 '真可惜你們錯過了儀式'.

麥迪瞥了我一眼, 挑了挑眉毛.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝食用!  
> '酒精就是水' 這一段來自產糧大佬Mehdi的IG story, 20分鐘儀式什麽的是瞎編的.


End file.
